


Link Aid

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2018.2.1）番茄说想看失禁，还想看裕被艹哭，满足她【。God eater系列，cp是索玛x裕，索玛强上战斗不能状态的裕。前戏太长所以分了上下，车都在后半部分【。关于link aid（我流解释，非官方）：神机使在讨伐荒神时会将体内的神谕细胞活性化，借此获得超常的力量和回复能力。但是损伤过大过累积太多会使活性化出现障碍，进入战斗不能状态。此时的神机使的意识仍是清醒的，但身体不能活动，最多只能稍微挣扎一下。此时需要其他神机使强行刺激神谕细胞，恢复活性化状态。在战斗不能状态时，神机使的感觉也会变迟钝。重伤、神机使失去意识等情况，link aid无法起效。





	1. 上

索玛和裕少有的大吵了一架。  
至于原因，无非就是裕在执行任务时又（重音）为了保护队友受了伤。而且这次他伤得挺重，在病房里躺了好几天。  
索玛知道裕天性如此，可是看到恋人躺在病床上昏迷不醒的样子实在是心疼不已。他本打算等裕醒来要好好劝劝他，可实际一开口却控制不住自己的情绪，变成了没有好气的说教。结果裕也不甘示弱，还批评起了索玛的战斗风格。  
一来二去，两人间的火药味越来越足。要不是考虑到裕还是个伤员，索玛怕是早就跟他动手了。  
在那之后，他们的关系坏到了有史以来的最低点，别说晚上的行事了，压根就连话都说不上两句。连周围的人都感受到了这两人身边的低气压，尤其是索玛，简直是恢复了当年被称为“死神”那个时期的气场，一般人都不敢轻易接近。  
虽然和他们比较亲近的几人想帮忙缓和一下这紧张的关系，可惜收效甚微。两个人谁都不肯先服软，不知不觉间，这种僵持竟然持续了快两个周。

就连索玛也没有预想到这次冷战会持续这么久。说实话，恋人就住在自己隔壁房间却不能碰他的感觉实在不好受，他总算是开始考虑先投降认输了。  
这天正好轮到他和裕休息，其他人也都有任务在身离开了支部，索玛就想趁机和裕和好。他在心里仔细酝酿了半天的说辞，刚在大厅找到裕想要开口，警报却不合时宜的响了起来。  
“支援请求！赎罪之街附近出现大量荒神！极东支部下属的研究人员正在附近进行试验，虽然在护卫的神机使的协助下撤退，但有数人在撤退中被荒神分断，请附近的神机使尽快赶往救援！”  
索玛和裕甚至不需要任何交流，立刻同时冲向了前台。  
“我们去支援，请安排直升机。”  
“直升机将在5分钟内准备完毕，请前往神机保管库领取神机，随时做好出发的准备。”云雀麻利地联络着各个部门，“根据掩护撤退的第一部队的消息，走散的三人似乎分别进入了圣堂区域和旧居住区避难，请优先救助被困人员。此外，现场进行的试验似乎产生了原因不明的电波干扰，届时来自支部的支援可能无法顺利进行，请多加小心。”  
索玛和裕点了点头，一同走向了出击用的电梯。

两人赶到现场时，正遇到浩太等人带着撤退的研究员在往直升机上搬运器械。他们搭乘的一架直升机在刚才的战斗中损坏了，正在发愁超载的问题。  
“我们去把被困的人救出来，你们就先乘我们的直升机回去。由我们来清理剩下的荒神。”  
索玛没有任何迟疑就做出了决定。他看到第一部队的几人也不同程度的受了伤，估计他们的弹药和回复药也剩不了多少。  
裕也点了点头，制止了想要反驳的浩太：“等这边安定下来再派直升机来接我们就可以了。”  
浩太无奈之下只好同意了他们的提案，但还是不放心的提醒道：“现在整个赎罪之街范围内都无法使用通讯设备，也联络不上支部，你们一定要小心啊。”  
他让艾莉娜和埃米尔先搭乘准备完毕的直升机回支部，自己则留下等待被困人员。  
索玛和裕知道这已经是浩太最大的让步，于是不再多说，迅速冲向了战场。

整个赎罪之街似乎变成了荒神的动物园，小型的恶鬼之尾不用说，金刚和古博罗·古博罗也有好几只，甚至还能看到两只萨利艾尔和一只被纣王簇拥着的胭脂。  
情况实在不算是乐观，而且还缺少了来自支部的即时战况报告，索玛忍不住轻轻咋舌。  
“总之先集中火力，一只一只的突破，稍微减少荒神的数量以后再去找被困的人吧。”  
裕安抚着情绪不高的索玛。他温和的声音竟让索玛产生了一种“久违了”的感觉。  
索玛点点头，把注意力集中在自己手中的神机上，体内的神谕细胞也呼应着他的情绪开始活化。  
他们不再多说，纵身跃进了战场。察觉到新的猎物的荒神们立刻冲了过来，只是它们还不知道，被狩猎的其实是自己。

即使是在冷战期间，索玛和裕在战斗时也是很合拍的。战斗已经成了刻印在他们骨子里的一部分，就算一言不发，他们也能清楚的知道此刻该怎样配合着对方行动。  
此刻，两人就这么默契十足的清扫着充斥在赎罪之街里的荒神。转眼间，他们已经干掉了大部分的中型种和一只萨利艾尔，缺少了统率的恶鬼之尾也不像之前那样会源源不断地冒出来了。  
不过，没有了来自云雀的指示还是有些不便。他们无法顺利掌握荒神的实时位置，只能依靠自己的双脚跑遍整条街道来搜寻目标，还经常会遭遇荒神的突然袭击。  
当为了掩护躲在圣堂里的两个受伤的研究员而与胭脂对阵的时候，索玛和裕身上的回复药都已经见了底。特别是裕，因为胭脂的感应攻击让他受到了周围荒神的集中攻击，等到击倒了胭脂，他花了好一阵子才平复了急促的呼吸。好在他身上没有受什么外伤，唯一剩下的一只应该没有多少体力了的萨利艾尔也逃走了。  
“索玛，我去居住区那边找剩下的一个人，你先护送这两位去直升机那边吧。”  
不等索玛回答，裕已经重新架好神机跑远了。  
索玛皱了皱眉，没有试图叫住裕。他知道此刻自己该做的就是尽快把身边的两人送到等待的浩太那里，再赶回来支援裕。虽然不知为何，他心里总有一种不安的预感。  
索玛快马加鞭的护送着研究员离开战场，正想赶回去支援裕，一个眼熟的研究员打扮的人却迎面跑了过来。  
“救……救命！索玛先生、浩太先生！”  
“冷静点，已经没事了。”  
“不、不是的！”研究员脸色铁青的抓着索玛的衣服，声音忍不住的颤抖着，“裕……裕先生他为了掩护我逃跑，被两只萨利艾尔困住了！”  
还有一只？！  
索玛感到心里猛地一沉。他简短又强硬地要求浩太立刻带受伤的人回极东，自己一个人冲向了居住区。  
裕，你为什么总是……  
想到裕又在为了保护别人而孤军奋战，索玛不禁咬紧了牙关。

在通往居住区的废弃大楼里，索玛发现了裕的身影。  
只是那个不久前还与自己并肩作战的人已经倒在了地上，虽然还在微微的挣扎，但很明显已经无力起身了。  
这是为了防止神机使过度使用神谕细胞而引发荒神化的安全机制，一旦伤害积累到一定程度没有及时回复，就会强制停止神谕细胞的活性化。此时的神机使虽然意识还是清醒的，但身体却无法活动，必须由同伴重新激活体内的神谕细胞——也就是进行link aid。  
看到两只萨利艾尔正试图继续攻击已经倒下的裕，索玛感到一股热血猛地涌上头顶，眼前仿佛都变得一片鲜红。他一个箭步冲了出去，还没等萨利艾尔察觉到他，手中的神机已经砍在了其中一只身上，把那只萨利艾尔整个打飞了出去。  
看来这就是刚才已经被索玛和裕逼入绝路的萨利艾尔。承受不住索玛这重重一击，萨利艾尔在落地前就已经消散在了空气中。  
“索玛……”  
索玛听到裕正用微弱的声音呼唤自己，但他现在顾不上去救裕，因为另一只萨利艾尔已经转移了目标，向索玛冲了过来。  
这只萨利艾尔的颜色和一般的不太一样，甚至也不像堕天种。索玛发现，它用来攻击的鳞粉在它离开后也能在原地保持一段时间，看来有可能是变异的新种。  
但索玛可顾不上这么多，他只想尽快干掉眼前的敌人去救裕。所以即便看到这只萨利艾尔对自己释放出了大范围的鳞粉攻击，索玛也没有退缩，而是主动冲进了那片雾状的能量团。  
索玛大幅度的挥舞着神机，试图打散这团鳞粉，但仍吸入了一些。好在萨利艾尔的鳞粉攻击并不会对身体造成外伤，似乎也不像一般种那样会造成中毒。对此刻精神状态极为亢奋的索玛来说，他也根本就不在乎这点伤害。  
索玛像是一阵风般冲破鳞粉团，对着变异的萨利艾尔高高举起神机，然后用力劈下。大概是之前裕也已经给它造成了不少伤害，萨利艾尔上半身的女性张开嘴，发出了无声的悲鸣，然后歪歪扭扭的落在了地上。索玛没有放过这个机会，立刻驱动起神机的捕食形态，一口咬碎了它艳丽的身体。

确认萨利艾尔已经消散，索玛却感到自己高涨的情绪仍旧没有得到平复。他用力摇了摇头，试图赶走脑里那丝奇怪的感觉，然后才走向了裕。  
因为陷入战斗不能的状态，现在的裕无法自由活动身体，只有那双青色的眼睛转动着，将视线投射向索玛。  
看到荒神已经被击败，他也就不再挣扎，只是他看起来也不知该对一直闹别扭的恋人说什么，只好默默的等待索玛来帮自己重新激活神谕细胞。  
索玛在裕的身边蹲下，先替倒卧在地上的裕翻了个身，大概检查了一下，在看到没有明显的外伤后才松了一口气，准备给裕link aid。可他伸出的手刚要碰到裕，却停在了半空中。  
他看着裕满身尘土的倒在地上，一身制服早已凌乱不堪，露出了下面白皙的肌肤。那头同样变得乱糟糟的柔软金发下，裕正用交杂着担心的疑惑眼神看着自己。  
“索玛？”  
那种莫名的亢奋仍旧没有消退，索玛感到自己的呼吸似乎比刚才变得更加粗重。他的目光无法从裕的身上离开，裕动弹不得的样子看起来竟是如此美味。  
啊，好想吃掉他。  
这个念头涌上来的一瞬间，索玛脑子里似乎有一根紧绷的弦发出了断裂的声音。


	2. 下

裕看着索玛气势汹汹的冲进萨利艾尔的鳞粉中时，心中不禁感到一阵刺痛。他突然想起了之前自己受重伤时索玛气急的样子，忍不住有点想要苦笑。  
那时索玛的心情，一定和此刻的自己是一样的。  
想到这里，裕忍不住觉得这阵子和索玛闹的别扭都成了一场闹剧。  
等一会就向他道歉吧，然后还要感谢他来救自己……当然，对他这种奋不顾身的战斗方式也必须抱怨几句。  
哪怕再吵起来也没关系，因为他们已经能够理解彼此的感受了。  
可是一切的发展却远远偏离了裕的想象。  
不知为何，索玛看起来格外不对劲。虽然他这么直勾勾的盯着自己也不是什么罕见的事，但是这里毕竟还是战场，自己也还处于无法自由活动的战斗不能状态。  
裕忍不住担心起刚才萨利艾尔的鳞粉是不是让索玛受了伤，但他的样子又不像是中毒或是被麻痹。  
“索玛？”  
裕轻轻呼唤着恋人的名字，但他看起来似乎并没有听到自己的声音。  
裕还想再说什么，索玛却突然俯下身，把裕整个抱了起来，然后扛在了肩上。  
“索玛？！”裕吓了一跳，眼看着索玛扛着自己走向了和来时相反的方向，“索玛，你要去哪里？”  
不清楚索玛到底在想什么，裕只能眼睁睁的看着索玛把自己带到了那片废弃的居住区。在大楼的阴影里，用木头和铁板随意搭建起的“房子”紧贴着墙边排列着，没有一丝有人居住的气息，一看就知道已经废弃很久了。  
索玛随意踹开了其中一间房本就摇摇欲坠的大门，打量了一下昏暗的室内环境。借着权当天花板的破木板缝隙间漏进来的阳光，可以看到角落里有一个勉强算是“床”的东西。  
索玛一言不发，甚至懒得拍掉那张硬板床上的灰尘，便把裕扔在了上面。  
因为长时间头朝下被索玛扛着，裕的脑袋有些充血。在神谕细胞停止活性化的影响下，他的感觉也变得有些迟钝，身体的不适无法顺利传达到大脑，只是眼前有些发晕。  
他朦胧的听着索玛粗重的喘息声，看到索玛对着自己俯下了身子。  
此时此刻，裕也终于明白了索玛的意图，忍不住害怕起来——因为现在的索玛，很明显有些不正常。  
“索玛？索玛，你清醒一点！”  
裕的身体不能动弹，他只好努力呼唤着索玛，希望这样能制止索玛。  
可是事与愿违，索玛仿佛没有听到裕的声音，整个人也爬上了那张床，把裕压在了身下。他就像是一只正要进食的野兽，对着裕苍白的侧颈一口咬了上去。  
有时索玛也会在做的时候特别的粗暴，让裕有种自己会被索玛字面意义上吃干抹净的错觉，但现在他却感到了另一种惊恐。  
不是因为索玛带来的疼痛让他害怕，事实上迟钝的反射神经根本没有传递给大脑痛觉的信号。真正让裕无法控制地直冒冷汗的，是现在的索玛极度亢奋的精神状态。  
现在的索玛，真的还是他熟知的那个索玛吗？

索玛咬得很深，他松开嘴时，裕的侧颈上已经渗出了点点血痕。他似乎因为见到了这抹红色更加兴奋，便在伤口上用力吮吸了一下，然后又舔掉了冒出来的血滴。  
就算再怎么迟钝，这一下也着实让裕感到疼了，他忍不住发出了吃痛的轻哼。  
不过索玛很快就玩腻了，他开始绕着裕的脖子轻轻啃咬着，用舌头拨弄裕上下滑动的喉结，然后把脸埋进了裕敞开的领口，舔舐起他微微颤抖的锁骨。  
与此同时，索玛的双手掀起了裕衣服的下摆，伸进去大力揉捏着裕的腰腹。一条腿则正好落在裕的两腿之间，一点一点把裕的双腿打开，然后顶上了裕的股间。  
“不要……索玛，求你了，别这样……！”  
裕低声恳求着索玛。他感受着索玛的唾液沾湿了自己的衣服，双手在自己的肌肤上游走，大腿则刺激着自己的私处。他不知是否该庆幸自己现在对痛觉不是那么敏感，因为索玛看起来完全没有控制力道的打算。索玛似乎已经忘记了，自己体内的神谕细胞仍处在活性化中，他的力气比起平日里要强上好几倍。  
裕早已被索玛调教过不知多少次的身体在这不知轻重的撩拨下渐渐有了反应，可是裕仍不想向现在的索玛认输。他抱着一线希望，不断地呼唤着索玛的名字，希望他能够清醒过来。  
可索玛似乎对裕拒绝自己的声音感到了厌烦，他稍稍抬起身子，一双眼睛像紧盯猎物一样注视着裕。  
裕忍不住又感到一阵战栗，他头一次觉得索玛的目光是这么冰冷和陌生。  
“索……”  
这次，索玛没让裕说下去。他用一个强有力的吻堵住了裕的嘴。  
索玛紧紧压着裕，似乎是不想让裕逃开。这个吻让裕产生了一种自己连灵魂都要被索玛吸走的感觉，他使不上力的身体条件反射的微微绷紧。而感觉到裕作出的回应，索玛则空出一只手揽住了裕的后腰。  
索玛完全没有放过裕的意思，他的舌头轻易的突破了裕的防线，搅动起裕的口腔。无法顺畅呼吸的裕很快就开始因缺氧而眩晕，却只能任索玛玩弄，连抵抗的声音都发不出来。  
不知过了多久，索玛总算放开了裕。他坐直身子，看着满脸潮红的裕在自己身下颤抖、喘息，目光都有些迷离。  
索玛脸上露出一个有些狰狞的笑容，伸手硬是扯下了裕的裤子。  
“不行……！索玛……啊！”  
私处被暴露在外，总算让裕回过了神。他惊恐地喊出了声，话尾却淹没在了一阵淫乱的呻吟中——索玛早已迫不及待的对裕的后穴伸出了手，用手指掰开了他仍旧紧闭的小口。  
“索……玛，索玛……！”  
裕渐渐自己都搞不清，自己颤抖的声音究竟是在反抗，还是在向索玛索求。他想要抬手堵住自己不争气的嘴，却只有手指像痉挛般颤抖了几下。  
索玛因为这呼唤声愈发兴奋，他把裕的双腿高高架起，对着裕的后穴扯开了自己的裤子，然后把早已挺立的性器对准穴口捅了进去。

并不意外的，裕没有感受到太多痛楚，毕竟他的身体仍处在一个类似沉睡的状态中。  
他只能用自己的双眼看着索玛活动起后腰，一点一点的把性器送入自己体内。那有些朦胧的被进入的感觉竟微妙的让裕产生了快感。  
“不要、呜……！我……我不想这……啊嗯……”  
裕呻吟着，娇喘着，他的身体渐渐脱离了大脑的管控，变得越来越软。  
可是比起被这样的索玛强行进入，更令裕难以忍受的，是他眼见着自己的性器也随着索玛的动作硬了起来。  
“索、玛……不……要……呜嗯……啊！”  
伴随一阵奇妙的触感，裕知道索玛已经碰到了自己被他开发出的那个敏感的部位。可现在裕只能感到那里被轻轻撩过，让他的大脑阵阵发热。  
这样的碰触终究是无法令自己满足的，裕绝望地意识到了这一点。  
不等他做出反应，索玛的性器突然从裕身体深处抽离，然后又重重地插了进来，让裕忍不住叫了一声——索玛开始抽送了。  
索玛紧紧地抓着裕的大腿，甚至在他苍白的肌肤上留下了红色的手印。他一下又一下，大力撞击着裕的私处，把裕瘫软无力的身体不停地顶出去又扯回来。裕的身体不断与粗硬的床板摩擦，他的上衣经不住这样的揉搓变得满是皱褶，被汗水打湿的柔软金发也变得凌乱不堪。  
此时裕也总算感到了身体里的痛楚和快感，两种感觉混合在一起搅动着他的大脑，让他愈发混乱。  
“啊……索玛……呜、嗯……哈、哈啊……！”  
不知不觉中，试图制止索玛的声音已被呻吟和娇声取代，尽管尚未达到那个微妙的顶点，裕火热的身体和大脑也已不再抗拒索玛的入侵。

索玛的动作越来越重，越来越快，可是就在裕觉得他要射出来的时候，索玛却突然停下了。  
裕半睁着眼，虚弱的望着索玛，像是在用眼神询问索玛为何不继续。  
可是他迷蒙的眼里看到的，又是索玛那令人不寒而栗的笑容。  
索玛狞笑着，伸出一只满是汗水的手，轻轻放在了裕的胸口。  
大脑里的热度在此刻迅速退去，裕突然感觉到一种如坠冰窟的寒意。  
“不行……索玛……！现在不可以！求你了……不要！”  
可是索玛仍旧无视了裕的哀求。被他的手按住的地方突然传来一种电流通过的微弱刺痛，然后这电流便在瞬间增强，沿着每一根神经迅速扩散到了裕的全身。  
是link aid。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
裕忍不住发出了悲鸣，体内的神谕细胞突然活化，让至今为止被强行阻断的感觉一口气全冲上了脑顶。不仅如此，这瞬间的活性化让裕有一种感觉都被放大了无数倍的错觉，被索玛玩弄得恰到好处的身体几乎在一瞬间就达到了绝顶。  
突然恢复了行动能力的身体剧烈地扭曲起来，要不是索玛牢牢地把裕按在床上，他怕是整个人都会弹起来。无法起身的裕本能地用双腿箍紧了索玛的身体，看起来简直像是在主动邀请索玛，不想让索玛逃走一样。  
索玛冷笑一声，紧紧压住裕挣扎的身体，再度大力抽送了几下，早已到达临界点的灼热冲动立刻顶进了裕的身体里最敏感的那个地方。  
“啊……啊啊啊……！……！…………！”  
被压制的快感伴随着索玛的射出在裕的身体里爆发了。仿佛有一股热火猛得烧遍了裕的全身，让他终于连声音都发不出来，只能张着嘴发出无声的呼喊。  
被索玛亲吻过的地方，被索玛爱抚过的地方，仍和索玛紧紧连接在一起的地方，裕的全身都沉醉在了这瞬间扩散开的欲火里，让他本就已经有了反应的性器猛得挺了起来，白色的浊液便猛地喷射了出来。  
可是这还没有结束，那硬挺的性器毫无疲软的势头，仍旧直指天空。在裕脑海的角落里，却有一个声音在拉响警钟。裕本能地察觉到，自己的性器中那呼之欲出的，并不是以往的白色浊液。  
“不……不要……”  
他试图伸手去禁锢自己的性器，在高潮中颤抖的身体却不听使唤。到最后，裕还是只能绝望的呼唤起了那个名字。  
“索玛……索玛啊啊啊！”  
最终，那股新的冲动还是冲破了最后的防线，一股脑地涌了出来。  
还带着裕的体温的液体像是一股小型喷泉般射出，带着腥味的尿液洒落在裕的小腹上，很快就让他的衣服湿透了，甚至还有些溅在了索玛的身上。  
不想看到自己因为高潮而失禁的样子，裕抬手挡住了脸。从他堵住自己嘴的那只手后，传来了轻轻的呜咽声。  
听到这声音，索玛似乎有些恍惚，他伸出手想要拉开裕挡在眼前的手腕，却被他拒绝了。  
“不，不行……”裕的声音里带着明显的哭腔，不住地颤抖着，“索玛，不要看……现在、我的样子。”  
可是高潮过后的身体并没有多少力量，裕那只手还是被索玛扳开了，露出了一双泛红的眼。  
此刻，仍有大滴的泪水顺着裕的眼角淌下，然后隐没在他凌乱的金发里。  
索玛怔怔的抹掉裕眼角的泪水，却紧接着又有新的眼泪落进了他的手心。  
“索……玛……？”  
这一瞬间，索玛终于回过神来，总算意识到自己到底都做了什么。他慌忙从裕的身体里退了出来，不知所措地看着仍在抽噎的裕。  
如果不是裕看起来这么无助，他怕是早就忍不住从这里逃走了。  
“裕……裕……！”  
索玛重新凑近裕，想要把他还在颤抖的身子揽进怀里。  
“不要……！别碰我……索玛……”  
“裕，对不起，是我不好，我……”  
“不是的……！”裕忍不住又捂住了眼，“我不想被索玛看到……这么肮脏、这么不知羞耻的样子……！”  
听到这里，索玛终于按捺不住，一把把裕抱了起来。  
“别说傻话！”他紧紧抱着裕，安抚着他，“明明是我……是我把你搞成这个样子……！”  
看到索玛恢复了正常，依靠在熟悉的胸口，裕的身体终于平静下来，抽泣声也总算是慢慢停止了。  
索玛这才放下裕，有些畏缩的看着他红肿的双眼，抚摸着他的脸颊。  
应该保护他的自己，却如此伤害了他——自己所做的一切已经无关乎什么感情了，完全就是单方面的蹂躏，还是在裕不能动弹的时候乘人之危侵犯了他，这让索玛心里无比悔恨，甚至想要杀掉那个片刻之前的自己。  
“裕，我知道我做了不能原谅的事……”  
裕却轻轻摇了摇头，对索玛露出一个虚弱的微笑——看到索玛变回自己熟知的样子让他无比安心：“没有什么原谅不原谅的。那不是我知道的索玛，不是索玛的错。”  
“可是……”  
“索玛……”裕伸出还有些颤抖的手，抓住了索玛的衣袖，“索玛，你能吻我吗？”  
索玛惊讶地看着裕，虽然裕的目光有些迷离，但看来是认真的。  
“索玛……这么下去我会做噩梦的……”  
听到裕这么说，索玛便不再犹豫。他俯下身去，在裕的唇上印下一个温柔的吻。  
等他再度起身时，早已被折磨透支的裕已经失去了意识。好在他的呼吸还算安稳，让索玛松了一口气。  
索玛轻轻抚摸着裕被汗水和泪水打湿的脸颊，然后脱下自己的外套裹住衣不蔽体的裕，把他抱了起来。  
“对不起，裕。对不起……”  
他轻轻吻着裕的金发、眼睛、鼻尖，最后又吻上了裕湿润的嘴唇。  
“我爱你，裕。”

………………

那么，现在该考虑一下回到极东以后要怎么解释，才能避免被大家打个半死的结局了。


End file.
